


When I kissed the teacher

by Sweet_Shiro_uwu



Category: Trolls (2016), Trolls: The Beat Goes On (Cartoon)
Genre: F/M, Me gusta ABBA, Songfic, broppy osi osi
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-27
Updated: 2020-04-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 18:13:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23871415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweet_Shiro_uwu/pseuds/Sweet_Shiro_uwu
Summary: Porque ellos no pudieron haber tenido un mejor comienzo para su historia de amor que con Poppy atreviéndose a besar a su profesor.One-shot basado en la canción del grupo ABBA "When I kissed the teacher"Broppy.
Relationships: Branch/Poppy (Trolls)
Kudos: 6





	When I kissed the teacher

La mañana era perfecta en Villa Troll: los pájaros cantaban, los habitantes se saludaban entre sí con alegría mientras iban rumbo a sus trabajos y el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor como cualquier otro día, pero alguien en especial destacaba entre todos ellos y esa era Poppy, la hija del alcalde.

Desde que se despertó una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro como todos los días, aunque en especial por un sueño que tuvo durante la noche. Sueño que la hacía suspirar al recordarlo.

La troll rosa tarareaba mientras se preparaba para ir a la escuela, cepilló su cabello para luego hacerse una coleta, se colocó su uniforme y procedió a bajar corriendo las escaleras, se dirigió a la cocina donde su padre ya le estaba esperando con el desayuno servido, al verla entrar tan enérgica sonrió con diversión.

-Hola mi niña, ¿se puede saber porque tan feliz el día de hoy?

Ella se limitó a soltar una risita a la vez que tomaba asiento frente a su desayuno.

-No es nada, solo desperté feliz como siempre.- se encogió de hombros, su padre se limitó a hacer lo mismo.

-Supongo que es normal que estés tan alegre desde tan temprano.- dijo para luego abrir su periódico y comenzar a leerlo.

Poppy solo jugaba con su desayuno, movía las fresas cortadas y con ellas formaba pequeños corazones al cortarlas con el tenedor, tomó el jarabe de chocolate y dibujó con el chocolate dos siluetas: una masculina y una femenina besándose.

Soltaba risitas de vez en cuando que terminaron por llamar la atención de su padre, el troll naranja arqueó una ceja al ver a su hija mirar con demasiado entusiasmo, adoración, y quizás también ternura, su desayuno y sin probar bocado alguno.

Eso sumado a su últimamente sonrisa soñadora y actitud distraída solo podía significar una cosa para él.

-Poppy.- le llamó, ella solo hizo un sonido en señal de oírle. Pepe suspiró.-Querida, ¿hay algo de lo que quieras hablarme?

-No.- canturreó ella sin despegar su vista de sus fresas, las cuales movía con su tenedor y bañaba en el chocolate. Pepe solo negó con la cabeza sonriendo.

-Deja de jugar con tu comida.- pidió con amabilidad, ella obedeció y dejó los cubiertos a un lado.-Poppy, últimamente estas en las nubes, y no me refiero a que sales mucho con Tipo Nube sino que estas demasiado distraída estos días ¿Acaso estás enamorada?- preguntó.

Ella se sobresaltó al oírlo, sintió sus mejillas calentarse, esperaba que el maquillaje en su rostro evitará que se notara demasiado su sonrojo, negó de inmediato.

-P-Por supuesto que no papá, ¿de donde sacas eso?- dijo riendo en un intento por sonar normal aunque no pudo evitar que una sonrisa nerviosa se formara en sus labios casi delatandola.

Fueron largos segundos para ella en los que la mirada entrecerrada de su padre le inspeccionaba como si buscara algún gesto que le indicara que mentía, sus manos comenzaron a sudar de los nervios.

Después de eternos segundos para la joven, el troll mayor se encogió de hombros y volvió a fijar su vista en el periódico para retomar su lectura.

-Me alegra escuchar eso, eso significa que no estas reprobando por tener la mente ocupada pensando en chicos.- dijo sin verla, Poppy dio un brinco en su asiento, por un lado se había salvado de que la descubriera, por el otro...

-Sabes que no soy muy estricto, pero sí me gustaría que te esforzaras un poco más en la escuela, estas a punto de reprobar el año.

Ella suspiró avergonzada.

-Lo siento papá, prometo que haré mi mejor esfuerzo de ahora en adelante.

-Eso espero.- dio por terminada la conversación mientras miraba la hora.-Se hace tarde Poppy, te espero en el auto.

El mayor abandonó la habitación dejando sola a la joven, ella suspiró con pesadez a la vez que se recargaba en su silla.

Su padre ahora estaba al tanto que no le iba bien en la escuela, o más específicamente en una sola materia, y no era porque se le dificultará la asignatura sino que el motivo era que se la vivía distraída en dicha clase, la cual es matemáticas.

Y porque para ser sinceros, ella si estaba enamorada, y para ser aún más exactos, del mismísimo profesor de matemáticas: Ramón..

Ella no podía evitar distraerse durante su clase, ignorar lo que salía de su boca que probablemente era alguna explicación de geometría analítica para, por el contrario, concentrarse en admirarlo de pies a cabeza mientras ponía una expresión boba en su cara.

Estaba perdidamente enamorada de su profesor desde el primer momento en que le vio cruzar la puerta del salón.

Escuchó el claxon del auto sacándola de sus pensamientos, se levantó y agarró sus cosas y esbozó una sonrisa para dirigirse al carro, después de todo era otro día y, por lo tanto, otra oportunidad para disfrutar de la presencia de su guapo profesor y cuanto antes llegará a la escuela mejor.

Con ese pensamiento en su mente salió de su casa.

...

-Hay un gran sol, cielo también y caminando yo me veo bien.- cantaba Poppy sentada en el lado del copiloto, faltaba poco para llegar a su escuela y poder bajar del auto, pero al estacionarse le resultó extraño que su padre descendiera también del coche. Le miró confundida.

-¿Tienes algún asunto que atender aquí?- preguntó con interés, normalmente él solo iba ahí cuando se trataba de ver las instalaciones del plantel educativo.

-No, solo me asegurare de encontrarte un tutor que te ayude con tus materias.- se limitó a contestar mientras pasaba a un lado suyo y se adentraba al edificio, la rosada se asustó al pensar en a quien se podía referir, conocía bien a su padre y sabía quien sería su primera opción. Se apresuró a ponerse un lado suyo.

-P-Papá, no creo que sea necesario que te tomes la molestia de hacerlo, digo, eres el alcalde, seguramente tienes asuntos más importantes que atender.- dijo intentando convencerlo de retirarse, sin embargo, él continuó caminando lo más rápido que podía.

-Ningún asunto es más importante que mi hija.- respondió y comenzó a buscar a alguien con la mirada hasta que al final lo encontró.

Y Poppy sintió un escalofrío recorrerle cuando vio al troll de sus sueños salir de la sala de maestros y su padre casi corriendo hasta su lado.

-¡Ramón! ¡Tanto tiempo sin verte!- gritó con alegría el mayor, Poppy solo atinó a darse la vuelta y alejarse de ahí, pero no tanto para escuchar lo que diría su papá.

-Oh, buenos días alcalde Pepe.- saludó cortés el troll azul.

Desde donde estaba parada podía apreciar como la iluminación hacía brillar aún más el cabello azul del otro. Soltó un suspiro inconscientemente mientras sonreía.

-Oh vaya, tan temprano y ya estás babeando por el profesor.- escuchó decir con burla a Seda, la troll rosada se giró a ver a sus amigos que recién llegaban a la escuela.

-No puedo evitarlo, él es tan perfecto.- explicó Poppy llevándose las manos al lado izquierdo de su pecho.

-Si, ya sabemos que no puedes dejar de verlo por lo menos cinco segundos.- se burló Satín.

Poppy no podía negar eso, si estaba reprobando matemáticas era por dedicarse a ver al troll azul incluso en los exámenes, los cuales tenían una hora de duración y ella aprovechaba para mirarlo y dibujarlo en su examen, cuando se daba cuenta de lo que hacía solo quedaban cinco minutos para que terminara el tiempo, ella solo atinaba a intentar resolver cualquier problema, y borrar obviamente su dibujo, pero como tampoco prestaba atención en clase no es como que pudiera hacer mucho al respecto.

Sus amigos fijaron la vista al lugar donde la conversación entre mayores se llevaba a cabo.

-¿Porque tu papá está hablando con el maestro?- preguntó Suki confusa.

-Se enteró que estoy reprobando y quiere conseguirme un tutor.- explicó abochornada, sus amigos ya veían por donde iba el asunto, soltaron risas con complicidad..

-Esperemos que se lo pida al maestro Ramón para que algo pueda pasar.- le guiñó un ojo Suki, Poppy rió apenada y deseando inconscientemente tener esa suerte. Pero ahora no era el momento de fantasear, tenía que asegurarse que su papá no la dejara en ridículo frente al troll que hacía retumbar su joven corazón.

-¿No vas oír lo que dicen?- le preguntó Grandulón. Ella asintió y todos se acercaron un poco para escuchar.

-Así que, ¿qué dices Ramón, aceptas?- le decía Pepe al otro.

Cuando el alcalde le había dicho que le pediría un favor no esperaba que fuera que se encargará personalmente de ayudar a estudiar a su única hija. Estaba tentado a decirle que no, pero era el alcalde, además él le ayudó cuando su abuela murió, en parte le debía ser el troll en que se había convertido. Dirigió su mirada por un momento hacia donde sabía se encontraba la troll en cuestión, que al notar que la observaba se escondió detrás de su grupo de amigos.

Él hizo un gesto de derrota.

-De acuerdo, me encargare de que ella mejore sus calificaciones, puede contar con ello.- le sonrió al mayor, que después de oírle decir eso sonrió esperanzado.

-Muchas gracias Ramón, te veo luego, tengo asuntos que atender.- comentó dando media vuelta para irse.

-Si, hasta pronto.- se despidió el otro viendo como el troll mayor se marchaba. Aunque este detuvo su andar para hablar con su hija.

-Poppy, ya arregle lo de tus tutorías, Ramón me hara el favor de ayudarte así que por favor no te metas en problemas, ¿de acuerdo?- le explicó a ella, quien en cambio abrió la boca sorprendida ¿Acaso escuchó bien? ¿Realmente le había conseguido a Ramón como su tutor personal?

No sabía si se sentía sumamente feliz ante la idea o asustada ante la posibilidad de causarle molestias al troll de color azul.

Sonrió con una extraña combinación de maravilla y nervios.

-Me tengo que ir cariño, te veo luego.- ajeno al dilema mental de su hija, se marchó.

Ella miraba a la nada, solo una sacudida de parte de Chiquilina pudo sacarla de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Escucharon eso?- les preguntó, todos asintieron emocionados.

-Ahora podrás pasar más tiempo con tu príncipe azul.- comentó Suki dándole ligeros codazos en el brazo.

-Si, que emoción, ay Poppy, quizás algo finalmente pase entre el maestro y tú.- comentó entusiasmado Grandulón.

Porque todos sus amigos tenían conocimiento de su enamoramiento por el profesor y la alentaban a intentar algo, y ganas no le faltaban de hacerlo, pero el problema era que Ramón era un troll muy profesional y serio, tal vez el único que conocía que fuera así, él no permitiría que algo así lo metiera en problemas y arruinara, mucho menos una joven troll con las hormonas alborotadas.

Mientras tanto, el maestro observaba como el grupo de jóvenes gritaban con ánimo alrededor de la troll rosa que parecía contagiarse de a poco por la actitud de sus amigos hasta que los imitó gritando y dando saltos con alegría, o al menos lo hacía hasta que se percató de su mirada y se le quedó viendo, él negó con la cabeza ante la actitud escandalosa de los jóvenes y se fue caminando por el pasillo. Solo con la mirada rosa siguiéndole los pasos.

...

Oh, clase de recortes... la clase favorita de Poppy, bueno, su segunda clase favorita, era obvio cuál es la primera.

Desde pequeña siempre tuvo un gran gusto por los recortes, por lo que dicha clase le relajaba y la disfrutaba.

En esos momentos todos se hallaban haciendo un libro de recortes con tema libre, por lo que la mayoría se encontraba cortando, pegando y armando sus propios libros.

Ella terminó primero como siempre, Grandulón se acercó a verla.

-Vaya, Poppy, volviste a terminar primero, ¿puedo ver?- cuestionó el más alto, ella asintió sonriendo.

-Claro.- le extendió el libro y él lo abrió de inmediato.

-¿Volviste a soñar con el maestro?- gritó sorprendido Grandulón, consiguiendo momentáneamente la atención del resto de la clase, ella se sobresaltó al oírlo, le arrebató su trabajo de las manos y comprobó que efectivamente había hecho un libro de recortes de su más reciente sueño sin darse cuenta.

-No puede ser posible.- murmuró avergonzada, últimamente estaba demasiado distraída, si seguía así Ramón terminaría por descubrir sus sentimientos.

-¿Acaso hiciste un libro de tu sueño?- preguntó Satín acercándose a ver, Poppy por acto reflejo cerró el libro de inmediato.

-Déjanos ver Poppy.- dijo Diamantino.

-Si, queremos ver.- ahora fue Chiquilina, la rosada suspiró resignada, eran sus amigos y conocían todo sobre ella, además no era el primer sueño que les contaba donde aparecía el mayor.

-De acuerdo, vengan, se los explicaré.- dijo sonriendo, todos ellos se acercaron para ver, ella carraspeó dispuesta a comenzar.- En mi sueño yo era una princesa atrapada en una torre custodiada por un temible dragón que escupía fuego.

Al abrir el libro en la primera página se veía una alta torre y en la única ventana que tenía se asomaba un recorte que se parecía a Poppy, afuera en un lago de lava había un dragón, éste estaba frunciendo el ceño, las escamas de dicho ser tenían brillantina escarlata.

Al jalar una lengüeta el dragón abría sus fauces y escupía fuego.

-Wow, aunque eso me recuerda a una película.- dijo Grandulón mientras pensaba en cuál podría ser.

-Yo pedía a gritos ayuda, y justo cuando iba a darme por vencida, un caballero de brillante armadura llegó a mi rescate. Bajo de su corcel blanco, ondeó su cabello para luego usarlo como látigo y golpear al dragón y ahuyentarlo, el dragón escapó aterrado jurando no volver, entonces el misterioso caballero subió hasta mi alcoba.- cambió de página y ambos personajes estaban en la misma habitación.-Yo le agradecí y le pregunté si podía pagarselo de alguna manera, entonces él se quitó el casco, revelando su perfecto rostro, me tomó por la cintura y me pegó a su cuerpo, él dijo: "Casándote conmigo sería más que suficiente" y me besó con pasión.

La troll suspiraba sonrojada mientras narraba reviviendo en su mente aquel sueño, sus amigos también suspiraron.

-Nos montamos en su corcel y nos fuimos de ahí, nos casamos y vivimos felices para siempre. Fin.- terminó el relato y cerró el libro. Sus amigos aplaudieron alegres.

-Vaya, si te pagaran por soñar con él serías rica.- bromeó Seda.

-No es como que sueñe todas las noches con él.- intentó defenderse Poppy.

-Es cierto.- dijo Suki, Poppy sonrió pensando que ella la defendía, pero se equivocó.-También sueña con él de día.

Todos rieron, la rosada sintió su cara arder, el maestro en turno ya se había marchado dejando entrar al protagonista de sus sueños. Tragó saliva nerviosa, esperaba que no hubiera escuchado nada.

Ramón, por el contrario, solo había ignorado a sus alumnos desde que entró, borró lo que estaba escrito en el pizarrón y de inmediato comenzó a escribir problemas matemáticos. Al percatarse que sus alumnos estaban haciendo escándalo se giró a verlos.

-El recreo ya se terminó chicos, vuelvan a sus asientos y escriban.- ordenó y se dispuso a seguir copiando el contenido de su libro.

Todos volvieron a sus asientos pero el "Snack Pack" se sentaba junto, por lo que seguían hablando entre ellos y soltando risitas de vez en cuando, que terminaron por molestar al mayor.

-El grupito de ahí atrás se me separa.- les apuntó con la tiza, ellos se sobresaltaron.

Se miraron entre ellos sin entender, Ramón rodó los ojos.-Diamantino siéntate junto a la ventana, Satín y Seda vengan al frente, cada una al lado de Harper.- decía molesto pero las mencionadas le interrumpieron.

-Profesor, ella y yo no podemos sentarnos separadas.- se excusó Satín.

-¿Porque no?- preguntó frunciendo el ceño.

Ambas se limitaron a responder apuntando la unión de su cabello, el de azul negaba mientras apretaba el puente de su nariz.

-De acuerdo, Harper cámbiate de asiento para que ellas se sienten cerca.- la aludida lo hizo, las gemelas se sentaron en los lugares indicados.-Grandulón siéntate junto a la puerta trasera, Chiquilina tú quédate ahí, Cooper al rincón y Poppy...- la mencionada brincó en su asiento, cuando él decía su nombre su mente no sabía como reaccionar.- siéntate frente al escritorio.

Dicho eso se giró y volvió a lo suyo en el pizarrón, la troll rosa se giró levemente para mirar a sus amigos , todos ellos le hicieron señas para que se apresurara a cambiar de asiento.

Una vez todos ubicados en sus nuevos lugares, Poppy miró hacia cada uno de sus amigos, Chiquilina y Suki seguían atrás y le sonrieron mostrando los pulgares en señal de apoyo, Satín, Seda, Grandulón y Diamantino hicieron lo mismo, al parecer ellos veían como algo bueno que se sentara justo frente al escritorio del maestro.

Ella se hundió en su asiento.

La clase siguió con relativa calma, Ramón explicaba algo sobre pendientes y distancia de un punto a la recta cuando de la nada se volteó molesto y algo le reflejaba la luz del sol directo a los ojos, aunque entrecerró sus ojos pudo ver el origen del problema.

-¡Diamantino, cámbiate de lugar!- le exigió al troll plateado, que al estar sentado junto a la ventana reflejaba los rayos del sol como si se tratara de una bolsa disco.

-No es culpa mía profesor, yo irradio brillo por naturaleza.- cantó con orgullo solo logrando sacar de quicio al otro.

-Cambia de lugar con Fosberto.- ordenó, ambos se movieron de sus asientos y se dirigieron a donde estaba el otro sentado quedando ahora Diamantino sentado justo en medio del salón. El troll azul suspiró un poco más calmado.-Bien, para conseguir la ecuación de la recta deben de...-y tan pronto como comenzó a hablar fue interrumpido por la melodía que producían los brazaletes de sus alumnos anunciando la hora de los abrazos.

-¡Es la hora de los abrazos!- gritó con emoción Diamantino, todos los demás también gritaron felices a la vez que lanzaban sus apuntes al aire.

-¡Chicos, la clase...!- intentó llamar la atención, sin embargo, fue ignorado olímpicamente por los trolls más jóvenes, que se apresuraron a levantarse de sus asientos y abrazar a quien tuvieran cerca. El azulado gruñó.-Bien, les doy dos minutos, pasado ese tiempo volvemos a la clase.

Sus alumnos asintieron mientras disfrutaban de sus abrazos con sus compañeros, todos estaban concentrados en ello, todos excepto Poppy que le miraba preocupada.

Últimamente le veía muy gruñón, pensaba que si tal vez le ofrecía un abrazo quizás pudiera sacarle una sonrisa al mayor, con eso en mente ella sonrió y se separó de su abrazo con una compañera y caminó hacia su profesor, aspiró hondo y cuando apenas iba a hablarle, él aplaudió asustandola.

-Chicos, ya acabó el tiempo, sigamos con la clase.- habló y prosiguió con su trabajo explicándoles sobre el tema.

Poppy suspiró resignada en su silla, su oportunidad para abrazarlo se había ido.

Un papel cayó en un pupitre sorprendiéndola, miró a los lados asegurándose que no la veían y lo abrió.

_¿Porque tan decaída amiga?_

_-Seda_

Poppy contestó, dobló el papel y aprovechando un momento de distracción del mayor lo lanzó.

Seda y Satín lo leyeron de inmediato.

_Iba a ofrecerle un abrazo al profesor y perdí la oportunidad :'(_

Ellas lanzaron de vuelta del papel.

_Quizás luego tengas otra oportunidad._

_-Satín._

_No lo sé, creo que él me odia, quizás le resulto molesta, es decir, en cada clase me regaña por no prestar atención._

Después de leer eso último, Satín y Seda se miraron preocupadas, desde que su amiga se había enamorado de Ramón había cambiado un poco, era un poco insegura cuando se trataba de él, un poco distinta a la troll optimista de siempre.

Lanzaron el papel luego de escribir.

_Quizás es solo tu imaginación, es así con todos._

_-Seda._

_Si, tal vez si le confiesas tus sentimientos te lleves una sorpresa. No te rindas tan pronto._

_-Satín._

Poppy hizo un mohín al leer eso.

No es como si no lo hubiera pensado antes, muchas veces había imaginado cómo sería si le confesara su sentir, su amor hacia él.

Todas las noches eso formaba parte de sus sueños: ella confesándose, demostrando cuanto le importaba y amaba para que no le quedaran dudas.

Pero solo quedaba en eso, simples sueños que moría por volver realidad.

Miró hacia el profesor, lo veía hablar con rostro apacible, podía jurar que él casi parecía disfrutar dar la clase, veía como sus labios se movían a la vez que explicaba algo del libro, ella sonrió sin darse cuenta.

Dirigió su mirada hacia el papel y leyó toda la conversación sorprendiéndose por su propia actitud negativa, comenzó a escribir con energía renovada.

Escribió una última vez y les lanzó el papel. Las gemelas se apresuraron a leer.

_No pienso rendirme, debo ser optimista como siempre, algún día le confesare mis sentimientos, y le haré sonreír todos los días, yo seré su maestra en el amor y esa será su lección (9*u*)9_

Ambas trolls sonrieron al leer eso, ahí estaba la Poppy que todos conocían.

La clase continuó, Ramón les había dejado un par de problemas para que resolvieran solos y luego salió un momento de ahí, el salón estaria en calma sino fuera porque todos estaban haciendo ruido aprovechando la ausencia del maestro, quien al regresar frunció el ceño al verlos haciendo otras cosas y no el trabajo que les dejó.

-A este paso necesitare vacaciones.- susurró fastidiado para sí al entrar y ver a algunos cantar, otros hacer un concurso de quien lanzaba más brillantina en sus gases, entre otras cosas.

Por otro lado, Poppy se mantenía callada en su pupitre, intentaba resolver un problema, pero por más que veía sus apuntes no entendía nada, mordía el borrador de su lápiz intentando descifrar sus notas, debía de admitir que era caso perdido, no podía hacerlo sola, necesitaba ayuda para esto.

Suspiró y miró en dirección hacia su profesor, inhaló y exhaló repetidas veces para relajarse y armarse de valor, después de todo la sola idea de hablarle a su maestro le inquietaba, hacía retumbar su corazón y temblar sus piernas, y eso que era solo pensarlo y no llevarlo a cabo.

Carraspeó y levantó levemente la mano.

-P-Profesor, tengo una duda sobre el problema.- dijo intentando ocultar su nerviosismo, él se acercó hasta su lugar.

-¿Cual es tu duda?

-Es que no entiendo.- respondió señalando su libreta.

-¿Que no entiendes?- alzó la ceja confundido.

-¿Todo?- dijo con duda mientras se encogía de hombros, rió nerviosa al verle rodar los ojos con molestia, apartó apenada su mirada de él.

-De acuerdo- se pasó una mano por el rostro con cansancio, intentó relajarse pensando que debía de acostumbrarse ahora que era su tutor, luego de hacerlo se inclinó sobre ella para explicarle y comenzar a escribir en la libreta de ella con paciencia-, mira, tenemos dos puntos: uno A y otro B...

A pesar de que él estaba tomándose la molestia de explicarle el tema desde el inicio, Poppy se había petrificado cuando le sintió tan cerca suyo, ignorando por completo cuanto saliera de su boca. Sabía que era solo para explicarle el tema personalmente, no había ningún otro motivo para ello pero no podía pasar por alto la cercanía con el troll azul. Lo tenía a escasos centímetros lo cual la ponía ansiosa y provocaba que las famosas mariposas revolotearan en su estómago.

No le quitaba la vista de encima al troll azul, lo veía mover sus labios y hablar, hacer gestos y mover de vez en cuando las cejas, la cercanía le permitía apreciar sus brillantes pecas que parecían estrellas en su rostro haciéndola sonreír con ternura ante el pensamiento.

Porque Poppy podía describir su amor como un hechizo, porque los sentimientos que albergaba por el otro eran mágicos, quizás fuera por ser el famoso primer amor y lo idealiza demasiado pero eso no le importaba, podía asegurar que no era eso, era más que solo un enamoramiento pasajero.

-... y así consigues la pendiente.- le dijo, al mirarla se percató de que ella estaba distraída observándolo con una expresión que no sabía descifrar. Arqueó una ceja en muestra de confusión.

Y como si las manos de ella tuvieran mente propia viajaron hasta el rostro contrario acariciándolo y sobresaltando al otro, quien le miró aún más confundido.

-¿Poppy?- preguntó extrañado ante tan repentina acción de ella, y antes de que pudiera decir otra cosa, Poppy le besó.

Poppy lo estaba besando.

Decir que el mayor sintió sus mejillas arder era poco, su mente pareció dar vueltas ignorando su alrededor, dejándolo en blanco.

Por otra parte, toda la clase enloqueció, todos los demás presentes en el salón al presenciar aquello abrieron los ojos como platos impactados ante la escena, algunos gritaron asombrados, otros emocionados pero el Snack Pack quedo con la boca abierta ante el atrevimiento de su amiga.

Ella, por su lado, estaba en una especie de trance desde el momento en que sus labios hicieron contacto con los contrarios, su mente voló lejos solo permitiéndole concentrarse en las características de aquellos labios que tanto tiempo soñó con besar.

Los labios de él eran tibios y suaves, su aliento cálido y sentía que aquella combinación podría hacerle perder la razón, que podía volverse adicta a ella.

Ella continuó besándolo sin darle importancia a su alrededor, nada le importaba salvo aquel tierno e inocente contacto que mantenía con el mayor, esperanzada que de una vez por todas él se enterara de lo que sentía.

En cualquier momento Ramón pudo haberla apartado y ella lo hubiera entendido pero eso nunca ocurrió, el beso empezó y terminó por iniciativa de Poppy que se separó muy despacio de él y con lentitud abrió los ojos para observarle.

El troll azul seguía quieto en su sitio, no parecía estar del todo consciente aún, como si hubiera hecho corto circuito.

Ramón estaba sonrojado completamente, una expresión extraña se había instalado en su cara, no sabía si se trataba solo de sorpresa.

Estaba petrificado, aunque ella no podía culparlo, o sea le tomó desprevenido, le besó sin ningún tipo de aviso.

Solo había sido impulsiva, sabía que tener tan cerca al mayor era peligroso, no para ella sino para él. Porque esa fue la oportunidad que estuvo esperando todo ese tiempo, oportunidad que sabía no iba a dejar pasar.

Pero ¿quién podía culparla?

Él era tan lindo que simplemente no se pudo resistir.

Aquello quizás la meteria en problemas, y en unos grandes, después de todo no era a cualquiera a quien había besado sino a su profesor.

Maestro y alumna se miraban a los ojos sin decir nada, incapaces de procesar del todo la situación, Poppy aun sentía las mariposas revolotear en su estómago y sabía que debía de estar igual, o incluso más, sonrojada que el troll.

Solo los gritos y alboroto que hicieron sus compañeros pudieron sacar de su pequeña burbuja a Ramón, que sacudió la cabeza en un intento por volver en sí.

-¡Así se hace hermana!- gritó Cooper animando a Poppy, quien al caer en cuenta de lo que hizo se encogió abochornada en su asiento.

-¡Que alguien me pellizque, creo que estoy soñando!- pidió un alegre Grandulón aún incrédulo, quería asegurarse que lo que sus ojos presenciaron sí ocurrió, Satín y Seda le pellizcaron una en cada brazo.-¡Auch!

El Snack Pack sonreía orgulloso de que Poppy por fin se atreviera a hacer aquello.

Los gritos y festejos de sus compañeros continuaron pero no llegaban a los oídos de ella, la troll rosa seguía con la mirada sobre Ramón, tragó saliva nerviosa por su reacción, mantuvo el aliento atenta a su próximo movimiento.

Y entonces sintió que el mundo se detuvo, creyó que sus ojos la engañaban.

Por un momento creyó ver que él sonreía después de procesar en su mente la situación.

Su corazón latió con fuerza, ante esa imagen, su maestro no frunció el ceño ni le regaño después de su atrevimiento, él se limitó a sonreír y darse la vuelta de inmediato para ocultarlo. Podía apreciar que sus orejas habían adquirido un color púrpura a causa de su sonrojo.

-E-Es todo p-por hoy, me voy.- dijo sin mirarles para luego tomar rápidamente sus cosas y salir apresurado del salón.

Poppy solo le miró irse aun sin creer lo ocurrido, acarició con las puntas de sus dedos sus labios, sonrió para sí misma al recordar la sensación de besarlo, fue como estar en el séptimo cielo, lo mejor del mundo. Suspiró soñadoramente antes de ser rodeada por todos sus compañeros.

-Wow Poppy, lo hiciste.- dijeron Satín y Seda al unísono.

-Sabía que lo harías tarde o temprano.- dijo Suki.

-El maestro se veía como un tonto todo sonrojado.- se burló Diamantino.

Poppy reía alegre antes de volver por completo a la realidad.

-Oh no, besé al profesor- dijo asustada.-, no quiero meterlo en problemas.

-Y no lo harás querida.- dijo Seda intentando tranquilizarla.

-¿Enserio? ¿Y si alguien se entera de lo que hice, lo culpan y lo despiden?- preguntó temerosa ante la posibilidad de que su tonto impulso lo metiera en líos. Suki puso una mano sobre su hombro.

-Eso no pasara, lo que pasó aquí se quedará aquí, ¿no es así, chicos?- les preguntó a los demás trolls en el salón, quienes aceptaron gustosos sin dudar.

-Y si alguien piensa abrir la boca me encargare de él personalmente.- dijo Chiquilina tronándose los nudillos.

Los trolls tragaron saliva con miedo, no pensaban decir nada porque siempre supieron de los sentimientos de Poppy por el maestro y la apoyaban, pero saber ahora que Chiquilina se encargaría de hacer pagar a quien hablara era un motivo más para no pensar en hacerlo.

...

La jornada de clases había llegado a su fin, y cada quien se dirigía a su respectivo hogar.

Poppy se había quedado de ultima por esperar a que su padre pasara por ella, sus amigos ya se habían ido desde hace un rato. Suspiró de manera cansada, había sido un día muy loco y ahora lo único que quería era ir a descansar. Cerró su casillero y dio media vuelta con la intención de dirigirse a la salida, para su sorpresa alguien la llamaba a unos cuentos metros de distancia.

-¡Poppy, espera!- la mencionada se sobresaltó al saber de quién se trataba. Tragó saliva nerviosa e intentó actuar con normalidad, sin tener éxito al moverse de manera muy rígida, se le notaba tensa.

-P-Profesor R-Ramón, hola.- sonrió algo forzada, se sentía algo incómoda, él arqueó una ceja al ver ese gesto pero decidió no darle importancia.

-Poppy sobre lo que pasó...

-Ya sé lo que va a decir, lo siento de verdad, no quería provocarle problemas y es justo lo que terminó haciendo, de verdad lo siento profesor.- se disculpaba, sentía sus lágrimas querer aparecer pero lo evitaba, no quería que él la viera llorar, ella lloraría solo después de escuchar lo que él tenía que decirle, lo que seguro era un rechazo y una advertencia para que no volviera a cometer alguna estupidez.

No se dio cuenta cuando fue que sus lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas sin poder impedirlo, solo se percató de ellas cuando las gotas saladas fueron limpiadas con delicadeza por el troll azul, ella le miró asombrada, él solo le sonrió con ternura.

-Yo también Poppy.- dijo, ella parpadeó sin entender.

-¿Qué?- preguntó confusa.

-Que yo también te amo Poppy.- le respondió él sonriendo, ella no comprendía, ¿acaso aquel día solo era parte de un sueño? Porque si ese fuera el caso era el sueño más dramático hasta la fecha.

La expresión de incredulidad en la chica le sacó una pequeña risa al otro, se acercó y la rodeó con sus brazos.

-No sabes durante cuánto tiempo he querido hacer esto.- susurró cerca de su oído con tranquilidad, Poppy se estremeció al sentir su aliento chocar con su piel, ¿estaba soñando o no?

Pronto esa pregunta dejo de importarle, porque al sentirse rodeada por esos brazos le transmitía una calidez agradable, estaba en paz al sentir el calor del cuerpo contrario, una tibieza que sabía se debía a los sentimientos albergados durante tanto tiempo.

-Entonces... ¿usted también me ama?- preguntó con timidez mientras escondía su rostro en el pecho contrario, podría jurar escuchar el corazón del mayor latir con fuerza al igual que el suyo.

-Como no tienes idea.- fue su corta respuesta, ella se apartó lo suficiente sin romper el abrazo para mirarle de manera tímida.

-¿Lo dice enserio? Esto no es otro sueño ¿o sí?- preguntaba desesperada por escuchar la única respuesta que deseaba recibir.

-Claro que no Poppy, al salir del salón me pellizque y comprobé que esto es real.- explicó mostrándole una pequeña marca en su antebrazo.

La troll por fin se dio el lujo de sonreír frente a él, y solo por las dudas se pellizco, soltó adolorida un "auch" para luego saltar hacia el otro y darle un beso que él de inmediato correspondió mientras le tomaba por la cintura y ella le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos.

El momento era perfecto hasta que escucharon a alguien carraspear, al separarse ambos se asustaron al ver al alcalde observándolos.

-A-Alcalde Pepe, vera yo... ella... estábamos...-intentó hablar Ramón, sin embargo, no sabía cómo explicar aquella situación.

-¡Papá! ¿Q-Qué haces aquí?- preguntó con nerviosismo la troll.

-Vengo por ti como siempre, Poppy.- contestó de manera obvia, Poppy quiso golpear su frente por su pregunta tan tonta.

-Alcalde Pepe, yo...- habló Ramón con la intención de explicar la situación, pero la pelirosa pronto le silenció con un gesto al mismo tiempo que se le ponía enfrente.

-Déjamelo a mí, ¿de acuerdo?- dijo ella sin verle, el troll azul solo obedeció con curiosidad por lo que fuera a hacer.

Ella respiró hondamente reuniendo valor en su interior para lo que estaba a punto de hacer, estaba decidida a dar la cara, sentía en su interior la necesidad de ser quien asumiera la responsabilidad. Porque si alguien debía de meterse en problemas era ella y no su profesor, por eso mismo fue con la frente en alto y las manos hechas puños miró resuelta a su padre.

-Papá,- dijo ella con seriedad para luego tomar una de las manos de Ramón, quien se sorprendió por la intrépida acción e inusual expresión seria de su alumna.- amo a Ramón y él me ama a mí, espero puedas entenderlo, he amado a Ramón desde la primera vez que lo vi.- confesaba mientras miraba hacia la dirección del aludido, que sonrió conmovido y avergonzado por las palabras de la chica.-Y sé que sus sentimientos deben ser sinceros, él nunca podría fingir algo que no siente. Es el destino papá, Ramón y yo nos amamos y no puedes hacer nada contra eso. Pero si buscas un culpable soy yo, él jamás se hubiera atrevido a dar el primer paso sino fuera por mí, así que si alguien debe meterse en problemas soy yo y no Ramón. Por favor papá, no lo reprendas por algo que yo hice.

El troll naranja había permanecido en silencio durante todo el discurso de su hija, fueron segundos eternos en los cuales esperaron por una respuesta del mayor, los más jóvenes esperaban tensos alguna reacción de su parte.

Pasaron segundos que les parecieron horas hasta que, finalmente, el troll mayor hizo ademán de hablar.

-Mmmm. era algo que ya veía venir, supongo.- dijo de pronto el alcalde encogiéndose de hombros, no se veía sorprendido en lo más mínimo.

Tanto Ramón como Poppy arquearon una ceja confundidos por la respuesta y el poco interés del otro.

-Espera, ¿que?- cuestionó Poppy, en ese momento se sentía muy confundida.

-Tal como dije, ya veía venir esto. Sabía que algo terminaría pasando entre ustedes dos, aunque esperaba que fuera en unos años, cuando Ramón finalmente se animara a invitarte a salir y fueras mayor de edad.- respondió con casualidad mientras jugaba con su bigote, ambos jóvenes se sonrojaron ante lo dicho, el de azul se cubrió el rostro avergonzado. Pepe se fijó en su reloj de bolsillo.

-Espere un momento.- ahora fue Ramón quien habló dejando de lado su vergüenza, con delicadeza movió a la troll para mirar bien al mayor.-¿Usted esperaba que esto pasara?

-Sí.- respondió Pepe asintiendo de forma relajada, lo cual desconcertó a los otros dos, luego comenzó a caminar hacia la salida.

-Poppy, cariño, te espero en el auto, despídete de Ramón. Y tú, Ramón,- el nombrado dio un salto en su sitio, esperaba una amenaza o algo parecido de parte del padre de Poppy.- te esperamos a cenar, no llegues tarde. Esto amerita una cena especial.

Después de despedirse de ese modo tan particular, y decir lo último más para sí mismo entusiasmado por la idea, salió del plantel dejando a los otros dos aún más confusos por ello.

Una vez le perdieron de vista se miraron entre sí, primero algo incómodos y desconcertados por lo acontecido, pero apenas pusieron sus pensamientos en orden comenzaron a reírse por lo surreal de la situación.

Rieron con fuerza hasta que poco a poco sus risas cesaron, ambos aún sonreían por ello.

-Debo admitir que esperaba cualquier cosa excepto la aprobación de tu padre.- comentó Ramón después de volver a la normalidad.

Poppy asintió.

-Yo igual, pensé que nos meteríamos en problemas, pero me alegra que ese no sea el caso.- agregó para luego volver a rodear con sus brazos al troll azul, quien sin dudarlo le correspondió.

Estuvieron en silencio hasta que Ramón habló.

-Creo que es hora de que vayas con tu papá, tengo que hacer un par de cosas antes de ir a cenar con ustedes y presentarme con tu padre como es debido.- decía sonriente mientras rompía el abrazo y arreglaba con relativa calma su ropa.

Poppy sonrió conmovida por lo dicho, y se lanzó de nuevo hacia él, provocando que casi cayeran sino fuera por los reflejos de Ramón.

-Poppy ten mas cuidado ¿quieres?- le regañó, y ahí estaba de nuevo el troll de siempre, ella solo rió y le besó repentinamente justo como hace horas y él de nueva cuenta se paralizó.

Poppy se apartó y sonrió divertida por el sonrojo presente en el otro, se alejó juguetonamente con la intención de irse.

-Te esperamos para cenar, mas te vale no llegar tarde.- dijo ella como despedida para luego echarse a correr hacia la salida.

El de color azul sonrió divertido ante la actitud infantil de la otra. Debía de apresurarse y marcharse cuanto antes si es que quería arreglarse para esa noche.

...

Cuando el alcalde Pepe vio a su hija llegar y subir al auto sabía que ella tendría la cabeza perdida en las nubes, la vio suspirar mientras se deslizaba en el asiento y se llevaba una mano al pecho sonriendo con genuina felicidad.

-Siento como si corazón bailara dichoso dentro de mi pecho- dijo con tono soñador, el troll naranja sonrió al escucharle, ella se irguió en su asiento, al parecer tenía una idea-, necesito hacer rápido un libro de recortes de este día.

Poppy, con evidente entusiasmo, rebuscaba en su mochila hasta que extrajo de su interior un par de tijeras y materiales que rápidamente comenzó a recortar y dar diferentes formas.

Pepe rió divertido y puso en marcha el automóvil, la troll estaba más concentrada en su libro de recortes que en el camino, en su mente solo había lugar para su amado profesor.

Presentía que el destino les deparaba un final feliz.

Porque ellos no pudieron haber tenido un mejor comienzo para su historia de amor que con Poppy atreviéndose a besar a su profesor.


End file.
